


Return

by shiggydabi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Galra Empire, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Kuron is Shiro (Voltron)'s Clone, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Season/Series 05, Season/Series 05 Spoilers, Shiro (Voltron) Has a Clone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 15:17:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13860435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiggydabi/pseuds/shiggydabi
Summary: Keith returns to Voltron after finally finding his mom. Will things get better or worse?(SEASON 5 SPOILERS!!!!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy! this is also on my wattpad (undeadlatte) with the same name "return // klance" so please read that there as well and follow me on twitter @hating_life_tbh (also any suggestions for a new @?)

Keith and his mother had finally gotten away from the galra that were after them after they had escaped and tricked them with the blade. Keith took the blade as he got up and watched their surroundings while facing away from Krolia as the little ship is on autopilot, feeling so many different emotions all at once and not knowing what to do or how to cope now that he finally met his mother.

"Keith, listen... Can we talk, please?", she puts a hand on his shoulder and he looks at her as she stands next to him with a soft and sorrowful look on her face. "I know you probably have alot of questions.. but.. the reason i didnt let you stay with me was cause space was so dangerous for you and you looked human... So... I figured your father could save you and you could be raise as a normal chi--", she was interuppted by Keith shouting, "Yeah, well he abandoned me when i was young! im pretty sure he either died or went looking for you! if you had just--", Krolia pulled Keith into a tight hug as she sobbed but he stood there, still and shocked. She sobbed, "Keith, i love you.. I promise i'll never leave your side ever again and im here now so i want to be apart of your life.. Please... Let me in, my son..", these words made Keith break down as he started to cry and hugged her back just as tight.

"Mom... I've missed you so much..", he sobbed into her shoulder as they both collapsed and sat on the floor, Keith with his head against her chest as he continued to sob. She hummed a little song to him that she used to sing to him before he was put on earth to live with his father. "Hush little galra, dont you worry now, there is no danger near. You are safe in your mothers arms. You have nothing to fear, danger is not near and i am here to protect you. I am going nowhere.", this lullably eventually put Keith to sleep before they got back to where he stayed with his new teammates.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone else wanna smash keiths mom? no? just me? ok...

Keith smiled as he woke up and walked to the dinning hall to see his team laughing and joking with his mother at the table. There werent many of them but Krolia seemed to be getting along just fine with them. 

She looked over to smile softly at her son as he came to sit down next to his mom, still in his uniform from the mission from a couple of days ago. "Keith, we were just telling your mom some stories about you from when you first joined.", says one of the guys from the Blade of Marmora group. Keith slightly smiles as he remembers that day. He had just left Voltron.. He still remembers everyone, even Lance, hugging him and Lance's words. "Now who am i going to make fun of?", Keith chuckled slightly at those words, but he had to try not to cry as he remembered how much he misses his friends..

Krolia noticed the sad look on her sons face and frowned, "Keith, can i talk to you alone for a moment?", she said before kissing the top of his head, then walking into the hallway with the door shutting behind Keith as he followed. She turned to face him, "Are you okay, honey?", she put a hand on his shoulder. He sighed, "I have these... friends.... that i used to be on a team with.. Voltron, actually.. And.. I left them to join this group... I just.. I really miss them... Especially this one guy, his name is Lance and he seems to think we have a rivalry and have since the garrison, but, we dont and never did... I... I've used to have a crush on him until this bonding moment we had and it made me realise how in love i am... and i just..", he sighs and takes a deep breathe before wiping away a tear. 

Krolia hugged him tight and rubbed his back, "If you truly miss your friends and boyfriend so much, then just go back to them.. I'm sure everyone here will understand..", she smiles softly. her son sighs, "he isnt my boyfriend, but, thanks mom... I'll talk to them...", he grins before going off to talk to the guys. Krolia feels so proud of her son.


End file.
